The present invention concerns containers for a propellant charge and more particularly containers used for large-caliber rounds or tank artillery.
In order to adjust firing range, it is frequently necessary to alter the amount of powder used to launch a projectile.
Substantially cylindrical and modular containers made of a combustible material are known. Because of their rigidity, such containers are more usable than the conventional powder bags.
In order to reduce the space taken up by the ammunition inside armored vehicles, it may furthermore be necessary to divide a container into two distinct parts, namely one part holding the main propellant charge and the other the projectile. Also, a secondary charge may be desirable (e.g., British patent 2,136,929).
In the case of including two containers, each holding a propellant charge, there is a problem of igniting these charges. In order to achieve homogeneous ignition and consistent inner-ballistic properties, the charge must be lit substantially instantaneously over its entire length. In the state of the art, ignition tubes are used (e.g., French patent document 7,606,456 for cartridge-ammunition). However, such ammunition cannot be used where charges are present in separate containers.
The patent document WO 8,601,584 proposes a combustible container comprising an axial duct bounded by annular compacted ignition materials. Following stacking of several containers, the axial duct therefore assumes acts as an ignition tube for the entire charge. A single igniter at one end of the duct ensures instantaneous ignition of all annular compacted materials.
Nevertheless, such a design fails to ensure instantaneous ignition of the entire charge for long (e.g., more than five-fold the caliber) charges. Propellant pressure may be non-uniform and ballistic performance is mediocre and fairly inconsistent.
Further, when a container houses a projectile and not a propellant charge, it may be necessary to provide electrical connection between the weapon and the projectile. Illustratively, this may be the case when programming a fuze including a projectile or when charging a capacitor included with this projectile.
A first object of the invention is to propose a container which shall be rigidly affixed to another container and which comprises means for at least one electrical connection to the second container.
Another object of the invention is to provide a container comprising means ensuring instantaneous ignition of the entire propellant charge following assembly of the containers.